Save Me!
by teddyBearcookies
Summary: 6 years after their separation. He's a famous violinist and She's a famous model, and what happens when you get invited on the KIDNAPPED list? Find out here! XD PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, you won't be disappointed :
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please support me :) and I am very sorry for the errors and the parts you won't understand much ;P so please bear with me I'm still learning :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A crimson haired lady stood there waiting for her boyfriend, but suddenly a man came up and flirts with her.

"Hey, are you alone? Wanna play with me?" the man said in a flirty way.

"Ummm… no thank you, I'm waiting for someone," the crimson haired lady said.

"Aw come on!" the man grabbed her wrist forcefully while she struggles.

"Hey would you mind keeping your hands off of her?" an azure haired lad came up grabbing the mans shoulder and punched him on the stomach.

The young man went to Kahoko and said, "Hey Kahoko, are you alright? Sorry for making you wait with that ugly bastard!" Kahoko giggled, her boyfriend was so overprotective but she liked that about him the most.

"I'm alright Len you don't need to worry, and thank you for saving me," Kahoko said, she tiptoed and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

Len blushed and said, "So shall get going?" and started walking. Kahoko walked along beside him while she clinging on him.

Their walk wasn't long before they reached a café. They walked in and sat at the corner where less people went. A waiter came and asked what they would like to order, Len ordered black coffee and Kahoko ordered green tea and a strawberry cake. They were silent the whole time until their orders came. Kahoko chowed down her cake while Len sat there drinking his coffee.

"Kahoko…" Len started breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Kahoko looked up, now drinking her tea.

Len sighed and stuttered, "Kahoko… I-I-I'm going… to…" Len trailed off. Kahoko placed her tea down and look at Len worriedly.

Len gathered all his strength and continued, "Kahoko, I'm going to Vienna."

Kahoko sat there shocked she looked down and said, "Oh! Really? When will you be back?" She tried to smile her best smile but failed.

Len ignored her sad expression and replied, "I'm not sure maybe… 2 years."

"Oh…" Kahoko looked down even more. "When will you be leaving?"

"… Tomorrow…"

This time Kahoko was already crying. Kahoko looked at Len with teary eyes and continued crying. Len didn't know what to say he knew she would be hurt because he didn't tell her sooner.

He regretted that. He both didn't want to abandon Kahoko and his career, but he needed to choose either one. It was a hard decision, it took him about a month to decide… but he still regretted making her cry. Making _his_ Kahoko cry, just looking at her made it more painful to leave. But after that month passed he knew he still wanted to go, he wanted to go even though it would be hard… hard to see her in pain, so…

"Why?" Kahoko asked desperately but also sadly.

So he decided to end it.

"It's none of your business!" Len said in a cold voice.

It was too much for her, she even thought that going with Len today would make all her worries go away… but it was the complete opposite.

"…" She was shock by his coldness, she _**NEVER **_heard him like that before so now she was frightened of him.

"We're done!" He stood up and said, "Please don't come at the airport tomorrow," after that he left without another word.

Kahoko sat there crying, she looked at her trembling hands and continued to cry. She was so sad that she wanted to die. She has **never** felt this way. She felt alone, not needed nor loved… she felt that she wasn't herself anymore. She felt…

Nothing.

She stood up and paid the bill and left for home. It was a long walk, longer than before. It felt that it would take forever even though she took the short cut.

Kahoko reached the house after an hour(long huh ;-p). She took out her keys from her small shoulder bag which contained… her wallet, keys, lip gloss, small mirror, and her cellphone. She unlocked the door and entered the house.

It was quite. Kahoko saw a note that was taped at the door with 500 yen. Kahoko pulled it off and read the note:

_Dear Kahoko and Kotoko,_

_ Your father and I will be out for 2 months. Your brother will be staying at his university, so you and your sister are left. Take care of each other and DON'T fight! And use this 500 yen for emergencies. Take Care! 3_

_ From, Papa and Mama XOXO_

**Kahoko's Pov**

Sigh. I tapped the note and money back at the door and went my room. I took a long shower.

When I was finished I wrapped myself into my towel and changed into a white tank top and denim shorts with some good rips(AN: See outfit in my profile ^_^).

I went in my room and jumped on my bed. I covered my face on my pillow and started to cry again. I lifted my head looked at the teddy bear beside me. I stared at it and then I remembered that Len got that for me in a carnival game. I smiled remembering the good times… but now those were in the past, those things will surely happen again I DOUBDT IT! I laid down again in sideways hugging my pillow when I suddenly heard keys downstairs.

I went down the stairs and saw Kotoko-nee-san. "Welcome home Nee-san" I said welcoming her.

Nee-san looked at me and asked worriedly, "Ne Kahoko, are you alright? You look like you've been crying." Tears started to roll down my eyes again. I ran to nee-san and hugged her. Nee-san didn't ask any questions, she lead the way to the living room without letting me go. She sat me down at the couch and tries to comfort me.

"Shhh… Don't worry, it's okay… now tell me what happened?" nee-san asked while I continued crying.

I sat up and wiped my tears off my face and started telling the story, "W-we went to a café for our date then he started saying that he was going to Vienna, I asked 'why?' then he started being cold to me and said that we were done… he also told me not to come to his flight tomorrow…"

"That BASTARD! I will not forgive him! Hurting you like that," nee-san said she's really frustrated now.

"Achoo!" I sneezed. Nee-san looked at me and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Kahoko, you're getting a cold, you should get some rest. I'll go out and buy some medicine for you."

I went to my room and laid down my bed. After a few minutes I fell into my deep slumber…

_**5 Years Later**_

Kahoko grew up and became a young woman with slender arms and legs, her hair grew longer. She also became a few inches taller. She has also became a great and beautiful model all over Japan, her face was all over magazines and in some countries she would also tour.

Len became the greatest violin prodigy in the world and also became a tall young handsome man who had captive many young woman. But no one ever caught his attention… except for someone who was kind and gentle also with her music. He fell deeply in love with her but he just threw her away, and it's been 5 years and 7 months since Len broke up with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kahoko's Pov<strong>

Yay it's my birthday! Today I'm turning 22 years old. I live by myself in a big apartment.

'Ring! Ring! Ring!' I took out my cellphone and saw the caller I.D., it was mama.

'Hello? Mom what is it?'

'OH! Kaho I want you to come here at 1 pm today! And Happy Birthday!'

'Thanks mom! Well I'll see you later.' I hung up and looked at the clock. 11 am. 2 more hours.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, dried and brushed my hair, got dressed, put some makeup on… Done! I looked at myself in the mirror. Same as always.

I looked at the clock, 12:39. Guess I should get going. I took my coat, hat, gloves, and boots. I took out my keys and locked the door.

The weather outside was nice. It was white all over, the sun was shining down. The wind wasn't hard like the other day. 'The day should turn out good' I thought with a smile on my face.

After 10 minutes of walking I reached a convince store where a man and his friends were flirting around a girl that looks a bit younger than me. I came up to help the innocent girl when I recognized one of the man.

"Please leave this girl alone." The man with blonde hair turned to me and said, "Got a problem little missy?"

I pouted and said, "I don't sir, but you and your _friends _does."

I heard him whisper to his friends beside him 'Hey do you guys want to change the girl? We'll let this lame girl go and take this hottie.' I ran to the girl and grabbed her wrist and started running as fast as I could.

When I was running someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me. I looked behind, it was the guy from 5 years ago. I let go of the girls hand and pushed away. The next thing I knew everything went black…

* * *

><p>Mousygurl: XD YAY! Finally done with this chap. *Sigh* just more chapters to go :

OH WELL! ;3 hope you guys liked it so please review about this chapter. THANKS and ps. I'll _PM_ you to let you know when the next chaps are up… SO PLEASE REVIEW! SAAANNKKKK YOU! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi Everyone! XD Hope you liked the plot and the other stuff ( C: )**

**Ps. I will be adding some characters as the story goes on, some in the show might be bad guys… but I will try to keep most of them have the same personalities and their occupation ^_^ PLEASE SUPPORT ME!**

**PSS. On this chapter It will be Lens and the normal POV and since they broke up they call each other by last name. ;-p**

Chapter 2

Sigh. I checked one more time to see if I forgot anything else. I went in my room and saw a picture of me and Hino on our date.

I observed the picture. It was nice day at the carnival. I won Hino a light blue teddy bear with a pale green ribbon from a carnival game. It cost me 50 yen for 5 chances. I couldn't help but remember how happy she was when I gave it to her.

Kahoko…

I took the picture and placed it in a box with my other belongings. Now everything was packed, I should go to bed and sleep.

Tomorrow's going to be a busy day.

Next day

I woke up early. I took a shower then got changed. I was wearing an un-buttoned black polo shirt with a blue t-shirt inside and black pants.

9:47 am. My flight is on 10 so I just have to wait for my pick-up which is going to come in about 10 minutes.

Sigh. I sat on the couch 'Today I'm going to get back up with you Kaho, _I promise_'

'BEEP! BEEP!' I looked out the window and saw a polished black limo was waiting for me. I grabbed my suitcase and headed outside for the limo.

**Normal Pov**

Len waited for the driver to get all his things in the car. It was after 3 minutes after the driver finished loading the car. The driver went to his seat and started driving.

**Len's Pov**

We reached the airport and started unloading the car.

After I gave my passport at the ground through I headed to the plane where I settled down. I buckled my seatbelt and closed my eye to sleep.

9 hours later(A/N made up ;-p) the plane landed in Hokkaido(also made up). 'Thank you for flying with Vienna Airlines!'

I took my suitcase from luggage compartment and headed out of the plane. My other things were probably at the car already. I headed outside.

A black limo was waiting for me. Someone from the long black car came out, my mother, Hamai Misa, the famous pianist.

"Welcome back Len," mother greeted.

"Hn."

Mother frowned and said, "Is that _all_ you have to say?"

"I'm back," I said in a cold voice I didn't have time for this I need to see Kahoko.

"Mother, I have an errand so I will meet you at home for dinner," I handed my suitcase to her and left without another word.

I ran as fast as I could to Kahoko's house. After 30 minutes of running I finally reached Kahoko's house.

I stood there catching my breath, I walk to the door and rang the doorbell. Kotoko, Kahoko's sister, answered the door.

She frowned and said coldly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see Hino," I said at the same coldness level.

"Kahoko's not here," Kotoko said coldly again.

"Then where is she?" Kotoko looked at me with a deathly look…also mixed with sadness.

She sighed and invited me inside. I sat at the couch and Kotoko sat in front of me.

"Like I said she's not here,…she's still…" Kotoko trailed off then continued, "missing."

Silence.

"What do you mean by missing?" I asked confused.

Kotoko looked away then said, "She-she was kidnaped," Kotoko stood up and took a cd then played it.

The cd showed Kahoko running with a girl. A man ran to them and grabbed Kahoko's wrist. Kahoko pushed the girl away so that she could escape then they hit Kahoko in the head with a wooden stick. It made Kahoko pass out then the video ended.

"They found the kidnappers, but she's still missing."

I stood up and headed for the door. I turned the knob and saw a man standing in front of me with his hand up, he looked like he was just going to knock the door.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly.

"Ah, I'm Kahoko's boyfriend," the bastard said.

I punched him at his face as hard as I could for claiming her his, Kahoko is MINE, she's mine. He fell on the ground and wiped his blood of his face.

The guy frowned and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?"

I walked out of the house and headed home for dinner when the bastard suddenly punched me back. I punched him at the stomach then at the face that ended up bleeding. He stood up and punched me back again.

The fight didn't last long after Kotoko broke it up. "Tsukimori-kun please go home and Kaji-kun please come inside."

"Tsukimori huh, so you're the horrible bastard who ditched Kahoko for his _career_" Kaji said chuckling.

I punched him one more time then walked home.

**Normal Pov**

Len reached his house. He walked in and his mother saw his injuries and hurried over.

Len looked at her coldly and said coldly, "Since when?"

Misa smiled sadly and said, "So you know?... 3 months."

Len's eyes widened, "That long?...when did the police caught those kidnappers?"

"… just last month…" Misa replied quietly... "Now let's heal these wounds," Misa went to the kitchen and came back with a first aid kit.

Len sat at the couch quietly while Misa treated his wounds. "Now tell me how you got these injuries? Did you start a some fight."

Misa chuckled 'Like Len would start a fight.' Len froze. Misa looked at him in shock she never thought that her own son would start a fight, she looked away and continued treating him.

Misa stood up and said, "Dinner will be ready soon."

"I'm not hungry," Len said and headed to his room without another word.

**Len's Pov**

I walked at the long quiet hallway with pictures. One was Grandma and Gramps another was Mother and Father. I continued walking but froze when I saw a picture of me and Kahoko. The picture was taken on our very first date. We were sitting on a park bench and Kahoko was leaning on my shoulder while my arm was around her waist. Mother must have been spying on us and secretly took that picture, no wonder I felt like someone was watching us. I never noticed this was here, guess I never paid attention that's why. I studied the picture a little bit more. I suddenly felt sadness flow through my heart.

I shook my head and continued walking to my room.

I reached my room. I opened the door and changed into a blue checker pyjama under my boxers(XD LOL) and shirtless.

I laid down on my bed and drifted to sleep.

**XD YAY! Finally done this chapter *sigh* :) 2 chapters done at the same day! ^C^ **

**Please Review and be patient for the next chapters ^V^ and **_**REMEMBER**_** I'm still learnin :' so I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES AND THE PARTS THAT YOU CANT UNDERSTAND MUCH SO I'LL TRY TO IMPROVE :' **

**AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS (^x^) (MWUAAA) XD LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will mostly be about what happened to Kahoko and they won't find her until a few more chapters '^_^**

**Freakaholic- KONNICHIWA MINNA! Hope you liked the last few chapters! ^_^**

**Len- *rolls eyes* why would you even write this piece of JUNK!**

**Freakaholic- *:O SHOCK and starts crying* Tsukimori-kun YOUR SO MEAN! Whaaaa (grabs len and hit him rapidly on the chest *NOT HARD*)**

**Kahoko-AH!** **~ Freakaholic does **_**NOT**_** own La Corda D'Oro~~~ OI! Stop fighting!* breaks us up***

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I woke up feeling nauseous. I stood up headed to the bathroom and leaned my head on the toilet. Different colours of liquid came out of my mouth, I had a hard time breathing.

I stood up, washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror. 'Huh? Who am I? Where am I? Why don't I remember anything?" I panicked when I heard a door slammed somewhere in the house.

I hid in the tub and covered the curtains and laid down flatly so I won't be easily seen. I heard running around the house, sounded like this person must have been looking for me. The door of the bathroom opened, I closed my eyes, pretending that I lost consciousness, I heard the curtain of the tub sled down to the right.

The person carried me bridal style and laid me down the bed I was on earlier. I felt him sat down beside my body and started caressing my cheeks, then my hair. I felt a slight brush touch my lips, something that tasted like medicine and… blood, I wanted to stop him when his hand slipped to thigh.

I moaned and opened my eyes and saw a man with dark raven hair and crimson eyes. The man lifted himself up when he noticed that I was awake. He gave me a sweet smile and said, "How are you my dear?"

I sat up and started asking questions, "Who are you and who am I? Where am I? I-I."

He gave me another sweet smile and answered all my questions at once, "Your name is Hino Kahoko, you are 22 years old who has a job as a famous model, and I am Hyuuga Natsume and I am your boyfriend and you are also at my house."

"You must be hungry, I go and get the food ready," Natsume stood up from the bed and headed to the kitchen.

The smell of fried rice came throughout the house, but that didn't cover the smell from earlier. It smelled like… _dead bodies_. I felt like puking again by just thinking about it. I pinched my nose to block the horrible odor out.

I stood up and followed the horrible scent. The scent led me to a metallic door with locks all over.

I reached for a lock and… "Kahoko!" Natsume came pulled me back to the room I was in.

"DON'T EVER UNLOCK THAT DOOR! UNDERSTAND!" Natsume screamed with a trembling voice.

"Y-ye-YES!" I said with fear.

Natsume sighed and became gentle again, "It's okay just, don't open the door, okay?" he cupped my cheek and started caressing it with smooth and big hands.

"Come with me, dinners ready," Natsume gave me sweet smile and reached for my hand. He dragged me to the kitchen lightly.

Fried rice and chicken were neatly served at the table. We sat down across each other and took our chop sticks and started to eat. The fried rice was good! I tasted the chicken… didn't taste anything like chicken at all… I wonder what it was?

That second I felt like puking again but instead I fainted and that was the last I remembered

* * *

><p>.<strong>Sorry for the short chapter but It really DID needed to be short. Kahoko will appear after 1 more chapter ^_^<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews! And I changed my name as you can see, so starting today(or yesterday) I am now called freakaholic ^_^**

**I wonder what the chicken REALLY was? Find out by reading more!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Warning!: Authors Note

**Hey guys! I know it's been days since I last updated :' **

**So I came here to tell y'all that I will not be able to update because of school stuff _**

**So please wait for a few weeks and I'll be able 2 update!**

**ALSO THX. 4 THE REVIEWS! I APPRIEATE IT, I REALL DO!**

**SO SAANKKKK YOU FOR WAITING! XD**


End file.
